Curtis Knox (Earth 1)
Season 7 Episode 4: Cure |death= }} Curtis Knox is an immortal doctor who supposedly cured from their powers and psychosis. In actuality, he was obsessed with trying to make his wife Sophia immortal by harvesting -infected body parts from . Physical Appearance Knox is a normal height man, roughly 6ft tall, with dark curvy hair, and a seemingly shaped physique. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Knox is unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous, he restores from any wound he may incur within seconds. He cannot age, wither, or degrade. It is impossible for him to truly die. He automatically and instantly resurrects from any death he suffers. He perfectly regenerates and completely recovers from any injuries, all damages (internal and external) that he gained when he died or had prior to death heal without a scar or a trace, even decapitation, incineration, etc. When he recovers, he's in peak condition, as healthy as possible. He does not get sick, and does not need to eat, drink, or breathe. *'Healing Factor': Dr. Knox instantly regenerated after being shot 6 times. *'High Pain Tolerance': Dr. knox was able to manually pull six bullets out of his chest with minimal discomfort. He also reffered being shot with 9 millimeters bullets as "a sting". *'Super Intelligence': Curtis most dangerous trait is his super intelligence. He is capable of perfect recall, pattern recognition and cross-correlation, his brain has unlimited information storage capacity. He is able to instantly analyze and understand the mechanics behind anything. Notably languages, machinery, tactics, systems, and people's minds and actions within a matter of seconds. In addition to his powers, Dr. Knox developed non-metahuman abilities during his long life. He was a brilliant neurosurgeon who developed a cure for meteor freaks. He cured them, while simultaneously removing all of their memories of having powers and of Lex's experimentation. Vulnerabilities Dr. Knox lacked the power of physical . He was capable of being wounded: when he was shot by Lex, he bled and was knocked down for several seconds before he started breathing again. The extent of his wounds seems to be limited: by the time Dr. Knox recovered from the gunshot wounds and stood up, his bleeding appeared to have abated. He was also capable of being knocked out: when Clark electrocuted him by throwing him into a generator, Dr. Knox was knocked unconscious for several seconds. Early life Dr. Curtis Knox has been alive for millennia. He has fought warriors from the Mayan culture, a civilization which reached its height between 250 and 900 AD. The Maya were still a viable empire during the time of the conquistadors, which may be when Knox encountered them. He also fought in the Crusades which lasted from the 11th to the 13th century. Lex Luthor found research that showed that Knox's facial features match those from a painting from 1675. Knox also revealed that he was Jack the Ripper, a mysterious figure who murdered five prostitutes in in the Whitechapel District of London in 1888. Lex also found a picture of Knox with Hitler, indicating that he was most likely a member of the Nazi Party prior to and during World War II. Season Seven Dr. Knox targeted metahumans with high concentrations of in particular organs, which he would then transplant into his wife's body. He killed Sasha Woodman and then attempted to dispose of her dead body at the Smallville Fertilizer Plant. He also targeted , because of the high concentration of kryptonite in her heart. found out what Dr. Knox was up to and tried to kill him by shooting him in the chest six times. Knox then got back up, bleeding but otherwise unhurt, hinting that he had been alive for over 1,000 years. He knocked Lex unconscious and was about to kill him when arrived and knocked the doctor into a live power line. Clark then went to Dr. Knox's lab to save Chloe. He fought with Dr. Knox in the lab and during the battle Dr. Knox severely damaged some of the equipment keeping his wife alive. She died and Dr. Knox knelt next to her and cried, much to the surprise of Clark and . Clark later handed Knox over to the , who imprisoned Knox in a holding facility on , somewhere even an immortal would have difficulty escaping from. Appearances Notes * Dr. Curtis Knox is played by Dean Cain, who played Clark Kent/Superman in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. * Dr. Curtis Knox's initials are "C.K", just like Clark Kent's. This is an homage to Dean Cain's role as Clark Kent on Lois and Clark (on that show, "C.K." is what Jimmy Olsen called Clark Kent ). ** In the episode he starred in, Clark told Knox they had more in common than Knox realized, a possible reference to the fact Cain previously played Superman. * In the animated Justice League series, Vandal Savage was voiced by Phil Morris. Phil Morris plays on . * Dean Cain is the fifth Superman alum to have a role on Smallville and the first alum of a media besides Superman feature films. * When Lex explained to Clark how Dr. Knox has been around for centuries, a search revealed photos of Dr. Knox for the past hundreds of years. One of these was of Napoleon. * In the DC's Legends of Tomorrow episode "Night of the Hawk", Vandal Savage uses the alias Curtis Knox. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters Category:Unfaithful DC Comics Characters